You Belong with Me
by HungerGamesFanaddcit18
Summary: My version of the epilogue. The life of Katniss and Peeta after returning to District 12. Just a sweet love story.
1. Chapter 1

You Belong with Me

**Author's note: Hey guys this is my first story in this channel. Me and my cousin have another account her in where we have an on-going story. I hope you check it out. The account is Percabeth-Chlerek we will post more stories there sooner. The story we have and are creating so far is a story called Heart Tied in Knots. A Finnick and Annie love story . It's first chapter is up. And I will publish chapter two soon. I hope you read it and review. Anyways I hope you like this story and you review it and put it in your story alerts. Please no hurtful reviews just constructive ones. So here is the story.**

Chapter 1: My Heart is yours

I am in the square. There is a crowd of people blocking the stage. I get closer to the stage and I see a whipping post. Strapped to it is a blond boy with a back that is gruesome with blood. Then I realized I know this boy it is Peeta. Why is he up there? I run straight to the stage but as I reach the stage I can't get any further, something is blocking me to rescue Peeta. I kick, punch and beat the force field but it won't budge. I call out Peeta's name but he doesn't seem to hear me. He just cries out in agonizing pain. Then suddenly the scene changed. I was in the arena again hiding safely in the cornucopia. I am scanning the clearing then I see him. I see Peeta. He is running. He is running from something. A giant mutt is chasing him. The mutt looks like Cato. Cato's mutt version lunges towards Peeta and attacks Peeta's bad leg. I try to get down from the golden horn but I can't I am trapped in it. I beat at the force field but once again I am still trapped. I scream Peeta's name. He seems to hear because he looks towards me. But Cato's mutt version seems to sense it too and he starts to bite deeper into his leg. "Katniss" Peeta screams. I scream for Peeta but it is no use my screams are muted again. Then suddenly I wake up screaming. I am in my bed the sheets and pillows are everywhere. Strangely Peeta would be here to comfort me. Maybe I was not too loud for him to hear me. I immediately get out of bed and go down stairs to go to the kitchen. And there waiting for me are two sparkling blue eyes. Thank God Peeta is ok. I run to Peeta and hug him. It has been a long time since I have given him any affection. I spent the last few months dealing with the loss of Prim, sweet Prim. And not to mention the demons that visit me every night. My nightmares are usually about everyone I know. As I get into Peeta's arms I start to cry. Peeta immediately comforts me. "Another nightmare?" he asks. I nod to his question. "What is it about?"At this I wipe my eyes and tell him. "It was about you. You were being whipped in the square and you were being chased by Cato in his mutt version, while I just had to stay there and watch." Immediately start to cry. He wipes my tears away and comforts me. "Katniss" he puts his hand on my chin so I am facing him. "I am here fine and healthy. I was not whipped nor have I been chased by mutt Cato." I immediately calm down. It is so sweet he tries to bring me back to reality. In response I tell him "I love you, Peeta" his face instantly brightens up. "I love you too, Katniss" he then kisses my forehead, his lips so warm and gentle on my skin. "I am making your favourite Katniss, cheese buns with a side of poached eggs." I smile at his words. I response to him with an ok, then I set the dining table for me and Peeta and sit down. As I wait for Peeta to finish cooking I think of what I have been through with Peeta. We have suffered so much. He is my Peeta and I am his. My heart is his.

**So is it good or bad? Just please tell me if it is not good I wont continue :( Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

You Belong with Me

** Author's note: Here is chapter two! I tried to write it as fast as I can :)**

Chapter 2: On the Meadow

I am sitting down beside my windowpane. It is almost noon and I have nothing to do. I am usually hunting by now but Peeta told me not to hunt today and he won't tell me why. So that is why I am sitting right beside my windowpane with nothing to do. What are we going to do today so important that I can't go hunting today? My thoughts were interrupted when I hear the oven timer ring. I walk to the kitchen surprised to see a lot of things prepared. I was about to turn the other way when two hands encircle around me. "Peeta stop playing games with me."I tell him facing him. I look into his pretty blue eyes "Peeta what are we doing that is so important that I can't hunt today?" I ask him a bit annoyed. He just chuckles "Because Katniss I am bring you to a picnic in the meadow." He says quite amused at my whining. Immediately I brighten up, run upstairs and grab my picnic mat. Once I get my picnic mat I go down, help Peeta pack the food and we head out to the meadow. Peeta and I walk into town as we head to the meadow. We still get a few hellos and a few handshakes but pretty much everything is back to normal. Once we reach the meadow I am amazed at the meadow's beauty. All the flowers colourfully blooming at this time in spring, I take in the scent of the meadow, grab Peeta's hand and I run to the big willow tree. Peeta sets the mat up and we both sit down and eat. While we are eating we are playing a bit of 20 questions. I was reminded of the time me and Peeta were on the roof before the quarter quell it was perfect. After I while I laid down on Peeta's lap while he stroked my hair. He was playing with my hair "Peeta why did you bring me to the meadow?" I asked curiously. He immediately stopped playing with my hair and took a breath as if he was nervous and said "I brought you here because..." trailing off. "Because of what Peeta?" I asked slightly annoyed. "I brought you here so we can have our first date" I am obviously stunned. "I love you Katniss and I thought today was the perfect day to bring you here and I did" "It is perfect Peeta thank you for bringing me here." I lean forward and kiss him sweetly and softly. And I felt that thing I felt on my first games in the cave. The Peeta and I shared before I had to stop because I was getting dizzy. I pull back a little and I stare deeply into his deep blue eyes. "I love you Katniss." I answer him back without a doubt in my mind "I love you too Peeta." He then pulls me into a kiss. This was the best thing that ever happened to me. And I felt that hunger again that only came when it was Peeta kissing me.

**Is this one good or bad? Please tell me. Thanks for the people who read my story, I really hope you like this chapter too. Thanks everyone !**


	3. Chapter 3

You Belong with Me

**Author's note: Hey guys I am back with chapter 3. I have posted it because I might not post as fast as I am now this and next week because it is my birthday next week ! so excited ! anyways This is another Katniss nightmare. I might make the next one about Peeta's flashbacks. Let me know if you agree. Please review, favorite and add it to your your story alert. I really want to know your thoughts. Thanks for supporting me guys ! **

Chapter 3: I Promise you

I am in my old house sitting on the couch in front of a cozy fire with Prim's head on my lap. She fell asleep in my lap after a tiring day in school. I lightly stroke her hair as I hum her The valley song. My sweet innocent little Prim looks very peaceful. I am happy and contented. I start to shut my eyelids when the scene changes. I am not in my house anymore; I am on top of the flagpole, a safe distance from the chaos below. I see parachutes dropping from a hovercraft. The capitol children instantly grab the parachutes thinking maybe there is a special treat for them inside. But as all the parachutes go down the parachutes go off. A pack of doctors and medics get to the children after the explosion they try to heal their wounds. I then see a blonde girl who looks too young to be part of the medics go with the team of medics. It's Prim she is helping the capitol children. I instantly get down from the flagpole and run to her. I scream out her name. I think she heard me because she turned her head. But before she says my name the parachutes explode once more. And suddenly I wake up. It was just a dream. Prim is dead. There is nothing that can hurt her anymore. Just as the thought of Prim makes me cry. And instantly I break into uncontrollable sobs. I then feel to arms encircle me. It was Peeta he must have woke me up from my nightmare. Immediately he is starting to comfort me "It is ok Katniss, It is ok I am here." He tells me trying to make me feel better. As much as I want to feel better I don't "Sweet little Prim, my sweet innocent little sister" I manage to say. "Katniss" he starts "Prim is in a safe place. She will always be with you even though she is not here." My sobs start to lessen at his words. "I know she is Peeta but so many people have left me behind already it just hurts so badly to forget. I lost Gale, Finnick, my parents and little Prim" He then takes my face in his hands and stares into my gray eyes. "Katniss I am still here and I will never leave you. I promise you that." He then leans over and kisses forehead then my lips. His lips feel so soft and so gentle. Another tear trickles down my face "It is my fault that everyone left me. Why don't I just die or disappear so I can't hurt anyone anymore." This seems to break him because a tear trickles down his cheek. I don't want like seeing him like this but without me none of the people who died or left would have died or left. I am the reason of the rebellion I was the one that started all this so it fits for me if I just disappeared. "Stay with me Katniss" he whispers softly in my ear and I can hear the sadness in his voice. As much as I want to disappear I can't because of Peeta he is my life, my home and my love. So all I just reply to him is one word "always"

**Is it good? Please let me know I really want to know what you think. Just please don't hate me if this is bad. I really like reading your comments so please review. ok till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong with Me

Chapter 4: Reunion

**Hey guys I just decided to update. This one is pretty long to keep you busy while I don't update for a week or two. This thing is 7 pages long in Microsoft document. I hope you enjoy please review and add to your story alert for more chapters.**

I wake up the next morning the sun is shining and is reflecting from my window. I rub my eyes and I head to the bathroom. I take a shower, brush my teeth and re-braid my hair. I go downstairs to be greeted by the smell of French toast. I go inside the kitchen to find Peeta placing French toast on a plate. I sneak up behind him and hug him from behind. He must have known I was there because he holds me closer to him.

"Good morning Katniss." He tells me smiling. Recently he has been very happy. "Good morning Peeta." I reply back.

I kiss his cheek and he turns to face me with the plate of French toast. I get the plate from him and I sit down on the dining table. He immediately follows after me and we start to eat. We just eat silently until he tells me this

"A letter came in the mail for us." He then goes to the counter and gets the letter from the counter. He then hands it to me. I get the letter from him and I read it. It is from the capitol, I haven't been there since last year. Ever since I killed Coin, just the thought makes my heart feel heavy. It is an invitation to the 1 year anniversary of The Rebellion. I close the letter and give it back to Peeta. He seems to sense my uneasiness because he takes my hand in his. "Katniss, it will be alright." He calmly tells me. "I can't face them yet. I can't face Gale, my mother, Annie. I have hurt them so much. What if they hate me?" He grips my hand tighter "Katniss, They won't hate you. And it is not your fault. The capitol hurt them. They killed Prim and they killed Finnick. It was not you; you helped us be free for the capitol's restraints." He then moves his hand to my face "We have to start making new memories Katniss, life goes on and this time life is not cruel and harsh. It is better because of you, Katniss."

How did I ever deserve this loving and sweet Peeta? I then put my arms around his neck and I lean forward and kiss him showing my love through the kiss. I then kiss his nose

"I love you Peeta." He brightens up instantly and replies back "I love you too Katniss."

After we eat breakfast we then tend the Primroses. I haven't checked on the Primroses ever since Peeta planted them. Even when I went hunting I never bothered to look at them. Seeing it reminded me of Prim. Peeta was the one who tended them for me. He would tend to them every day when he comes to my house. When I saw them I almost cried. They were so beautiful and they looked innocent and sweet like Prim. They were a soft baby pink shade. After we were done tending the Primroses, I pick one up and preserve it in the book. We then spend the rest of the day packing for our trip to the capitol. Then before dinner we go check on Haymitch. He is drunk and passed out on his couch. Peeta gives him a sponge bath while I clean the place up; it stinks of liquor and old socks. Once we clean Haymitch, we pack up his bag with some clothes we found in his closet and we leave him a note. We then go and eat some dinner. We then spend the rest of the night writing in the book. Peeta draws Cinna with a meter of silk, Boggs in District 13 on duty and Portia with measuring tape. I then write a little about them. They will all be in a special place in my heart. After I ask Peeta to stay over, he then gets his clothes from his house and we go to sleep. Instead of my regular nightmares I dream of Prim and Rue. They are playing in a meadow full of Primroses and Rue flowers. They are both wearing white sundresses and they have flower crowns. Rue teachers Prim how to call the Mockingjays. While Prim teaches Rue how to make some flower necklaces. They are both so happy and innocent. I then wake up to Peeta shaking my shoulder. I then take a shower while Peeta makes breakfast. After breakfast we pick up Haymitch from his house. He actually stayed sober today for the trip to the capitol. At noon we then head to the train station and we board the train. I spent most of my time looking out of the window remembering everything that happened after I boarded this train. I was going to my first Hunger Games, I went on victory tour, and I went to my second Hunger Games. And now I am going to the 1 year anniversary of the rebellion. By the time I finish looking out the window it is already time for dinner. I then go with Peeta and Haymitch for dinner. Some of the capitol attendants knew who I am because they served us my favourite thing from the capitol, Lamb stew with dried plums. I haven't eaten this in a long time and I certainly enjoyed it. After dinner I go to the entertainment compartment and watch some television with Peeta. After a while I fell asleep on the couch and Peeta carried me to my room.

Once he puts me down I wake up a bit I grab on to his hand and whisper "stay with me" he then whispers back "always" and he climbs to bed with me.

Once I wake up I look beside me Peeta is still asleep. I then stroke his arm feeling his muscles from working in the bakery all day. But as soon as I stop his eyes flutter open.

"Can you stop doing that it is kind of ticklish?" He tells me with a sleepy tone. "So you are ticklish there huh?" I ask with a playful tone. "Yes, yes I am so can you quit it?" he asks with a little annoyance. "Fine you win Peeta Mellark." I give him a few minutes before I tickle his arms again. "Katniss stop it!"He tells me between laughs. "Fine let's get some breakfast I am hungry."

I help him up and we walk to the dining room of the train. I immediately stack my plate up with rolls and fruits. Peeta gets me some hot chocolate and gives it to me. I dip my rolls in the hot chocolate like Peeta did. After breakfast Peeta gets his sketchbook and sketches me. It was tiring to be his model but it kept me entertained until the train arrived at the capitol. Once the train stops me, Peeta and Haymitch get into a car that was waiting for us.

Once I get out of the car I see Annie with a little baby in her arms. I go up to her and give her a hug. She doesn't seem to hate me because she hugs me back carefully so she won't crush her son.

"How are you Katniss?" she asks me diligently. "I am fine. So how are you?" I ask her back. I am so glad to see her. "I am good, I had a few therapeutic sessions with a therapist but I am fine." I can see how much she misses Finnick by the way she holds her son. "Plus I want you to meet someone." gesturing towards her baby. "This is baby Finn, he is about to be 5 months old."

She then places Finn in my arms. He is one of the cutest things I have ever seen. He had deep sea green eyes and dark brown hair, the perfect mixture of Annie and Finnick. In my arms he plays with my hair. He gives me a toothless giggle when I tickle him a bit. Peeta comes towards me with our bags. He then sees Finn and I can see he wants a child so badly. I tell Peeta to set the bags down and I give Peeta Finn. And instantly a wave of joy hits me. I see they joy in Peeta's eyes as he holds Finn like his own child. I can now imagine Peeta if he has a child he will never let go of him or her. After a while Peeta gives Finn back to Annie and we head to the hotel. Peeta and I check in the hotel and we give our bags to the porter. We then go to the elevator and go up. Once we reach our floor, I unlock our hotel door and stare at our room in amazement. The wallpaper was a classy beige tone with a bit of fancy print. The chandelier in the bedroom was stunning. The room had a breath taking view of the capitol too. I sit down on the bed and Peeta joins me. We watch some television. But after a few minutes the telephone rang. I reach in, grab the phone and I answer it. It is Paylor on the other end.

"Katniss we are sending your prep team to your hotel room to get you ready for the party." I miss my prep team so I am happy to see them. "Sure, our room number is 205 on the 5th floor." I tell her back.

I then put down the phone and go back to Peeta. "Katniss, who was on the phone?" he asks me curiously. "Paylor, she is bringing my prep team here so we can get ready for the anniversary party." I tell him flatly.

I then take a nap for a while. I woke up to the sound of a doorbell. I open the door to see Flavius, Octavia and Venia. I let them go inside and give them a hug. I go to my room and wake Peeta who napped beside me. He instantly woke up to my touch.

"Peeta the prep team is here." I tell him calmly.

He then follows me to the living room and we start our prepping. This time since it is both me and Peeta they let us wear robes instead of being stark naked. They wax my legs, pluck my eyebrows and treat my hair. During this whole process Peeta was chuckling. I guess he never got the same treatment as I did. After my prep team finished the prepping process they worked on Peeta. They didn't have to do much since he is a guy. They only treated his hair and bronzed his skin for a glow. After we are both done we were asked to change into our clothes. They gave me a coat hanger with the dress and a note attached to it. It is from Cinna, he wrote:

Dearest Katniss,

I want you to wear this dress on the anniversary of the rebellion, even though I might not be there. I hope that you will wear this dress and wear it with pride. This is the last dress I will ever make. Make me proud girl on fire.

- Cinna

I wanted to cry at his note. He made this for me and he believed that the rebellion will prevail. He always believed in me, his girl on fire. I open the coat hanger and see this spectacular dress. The detailed folds of the dress were done beautifully and well- crafted. It was gold on the top with brown folds on the bottom. It came with a green studded waist piece. I then put it on. I then wear the shoes Venia gave me which were brown gladiator heels. They were kind of high but it wasn't as high as the ones Effie made me practice on. Flavius then did my hair in a simple up do. Venia and Octavia then did my makeup and nails. They then let me stand in front of a full length mirror. I looked stunning. I looked happy and I didn't look like I did the whole time I came back to District 12. I then meet up with Peeta in the living room. He was wearing just a simple tuxedo. His hair pulled back with gel. When he looked at me his eyes sparkled. I take his hand and entwine it with my fingers. And we go down the elevator.

On our way to the exit of the hotel some people were mumbling things like "oh it is the Mockingjay!" "It is the girl on fire and Peeta Mellark."

It is pretty annoying but I just ignore it. We then get inside a car and go to the headquarters of the government. As we reach the headquarters horrible memories flashed back. The headquarters is President Snow's mansion. Many bad things happened here. My heart is on the brink of breaking but I kept my composure. Instead I just held Peeta's hand tighter. We are then greeted by Annie and her son. But this time they are in formal wear. We give Annie a hug and we walk in together. We get into the ballroom. This was where President Snow threw his party after the victory tour.

We then go to our seats that have our names on it and wait there. After a few minutes I get a tap in my shoulder I turn around and see a light blond hair woman. She is pale and she is starting to have wrinkles around her eyes.

"Mom" I manage to get out before I hug her. Even though she abandoned me in district 12 she is still my mother and I can't be angry at her. She seems startled at first but then hugs me back. "I miss you so much Katniss."

She tells me sadly. "I miss you too mom." I tell her. I want to cry but I want to keep my composure and just hug her. I then pull away and we talk. "How have you been Katniss?" she asks me curiously. "I am fine me and Peeta are doing well we started to officially become boyfriend and girlfriend but he more than that to me." She seems to be happy for me because she smiles. "So how about you, mom, what are you doing?" I ask her. "Well I opened up my own hospital a few months ago. And I delivered Annie's baby." She tells me happily. I miss her so much she is my only family left besides Peeta. "Congratulations on your new hospital mom. I am really happy for you."

We spend a few more minutes catching up before she goes to her actual place. After a while Peeta takes the seat beside me. He spent time talking to the bakers in the kitchen while I talked to my mother. I just spend the rest of the time waiting for the other people on our table.

Then suddenly I hear a familiar voice. "So you are with bread boy now huh?" I turn around to see Johanna and Gale. I hug Johanna but I hug her only a little because her swelling stomach is getting in the way. She then shows me her hand. She and Gale are engaged and they have a baby on the way. They have been together ever since I left to District 12 a year ago. Johanna is 4 months pregnant. "Johanna it is so nice to see you." I tell her cheerfully. She then rubs her swollen belly. "As you can see I am expecting and I want you and Peeta to be the aunt and uncle."

I am so happy that I hug her again.

"We are honoured Johanna." Peeta tells her happily. I then help Johanna sit down beside me while Gale sits beside Peeta. On stage Effie Trinkets talks into the microphone. This time she is wearing a light blue wig with a matching dress. She wasn't as extravagant as before.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 1 year anniversary of the rebellion." She says in her capitol voice. "Let us now remember where freedom has prevailed." She then calls up Paylor. Paylor comes up on stage and talks about the 74th Hunger Games, the quarter quell and the rebellion. Sometime in her speech I can't handle it and walk to the garden outside. I sit on the stone bench and look at some flowers, I then hear footsteps.

I can sense it is Peeta. "Peeta I just can't handle the speech I am fine. Just go back inside." I tell him trying to mask my tears. "You are not fine Katniss." Gale replies back. It was not Peeta but Gale. He takes a seat next to me and he looks at me.

This is the first time I have spoken to him in a year. "Katniss I am sorry. I am sorry for becoming a heartless monster. I am sorry for being a ruthless killer in the rebellion. I am sorry for everything." He tells me sadness evident in his voice. "It is not your fault Gale. You had to become like that in those circumstances." I reply to him flatly.

"No it is not Katniss. It is my fault many capitol kids died including –"he stopped midsentence because he sees me tearing up at the mention of that. He takes a hold of my hand "Katniss, I am just sorry for everything." He then turns away. Before he stands I talk "Gale it is okay, even though you didn't have these intentions I forgive you." I then give him a hug feeling better now that I have my best friend back. "I am so glad that we are friends again Katniss." He tells me with relief in his voice. "Me too Gale" I reply to him with reassurance.

We then go back inside friends again. The rest of the night went fast. Peeta and I danced. We kissed. We talked to other people and we left. As we get to the car Peeta tells something into the man. The man just nods and drives. I don't know what Peeta is up to again. But a few minutes later we arrive at the training center.

We go up the training center and into the rooftop. We then sit down. Peeta then asks "We stayed here on our last day before the quarter quell. Real or not real?" I answer him back with a sweet smile "real". "Katniss have you ever thought of our future?" He asks curiously. "Our future?" he nods his head. "Well not really, I knew we would soon be together but I never thought of anything else." I reply back to his question. "Katniss I have and I really thought about it." He then lowers his head. "What are you sure of Peeta?" I ask somewhat surprised. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have been through so much Katniss and we love each other." he then suddenly stays silent. After a few minutes he talks again "Katniss do you love me?" he asks. "I do Peeta. I certainly do." He then takes my hand and kisses it. He then kneels down and holds out this red velvet box and opens it a beautiful ring with a diamond on it shines. "Katniss" he starts slowly "would you spend the rest of my life with me?" I am stunned in surprise. "Peeta I don't know what to say." I tell him. "Would you marry me Katniss?" he asks anticipating my answer. "Peeta, I-I-I"

**Ended it in a cliffhanger. Sorry I did it please don't hate me. Please review and put on story alert for a faster update. I need ideas people send me suggestions for this story. And I might add your idea. Follow me on twitter so I can give you updates and sneak peeks of my stories. /#!/adorkablechick here is the link. Hope you keep reading till next time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

You Belong with Me

**Author's note: Hey Guys! I am back. Sorry if I took longer than a week to update. I was just really busy and I was having a hard time thinking of ideas. And you may notice that I change the format of my writing since some of you guys commented it was hard to read. Hope you guys enjoy this and review please!**

Chapter 5: Marry me

_**Previously:**_

"Katniss do you love me?" he asks. "I do Peeta. I certainly do." He then takes my hand and kisses it. He then kneels down and holds out this red velvet box and opens it a beautiful ring with a diamond on it shines. "Katniss" he starts slowly "would you spend the rest of my life with me?" I am stunned in surprise. "Peeta I don't know what to say." I tell him. "Would you marry me Katniss?" he asks anticipating my answer. "Peeta, I-I-I"

...

"Peeta I-I-I" I stutter. I look into his blue, sapphire like eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"This is the surest I have been." He replied with a look that radiates the things he gives me, love, hope and someone to rely on and to trust.

I feel a shot of nervousness rush to my veins. I love Peeta I certainly do. But what if this will all just end in heartbreak? But Peeta and I have protected and been through things together. He will always be mine and I will always be his.

I take a deep breath and take Peeta's hands in mine and tell him the one answer he has been waiting for.

"Yes Peeta. I will marry you." Tears of happiness start to flow down my face. But Peeta wipes them away with his thumb.

He then takes the ring from the box and slips it on my left ring finger. I kiss him lovingly and I give all the emotions I felt now, happiness. I am going to get married to Peeta, my boy with the bread.

"Katniss I promise to keep you safe and be there for you." He tells me with lots of commitment and trust in his voice. "I love you Katniss."

I bring my body closer to his and I hug him. I rest my head on his shoulder and whisper to his ear "I love you too. And nothing will change that."

We then both go back down, hand in hand. We go straight into the car and we head straight to the hotel. We get into the elevator and we go up to our floor. I unlock our hotel room and head straight into the bathroom. I unclasp my heels and set them aside, feeling the cold marble against my feet. I give them a quick rub with some foot lotion and wipe the excess with a towel. I unzip my dress and fold it neatly. I then place it in my bag. I put on my soft nightgown which I haven't been bothering to use. Usually at District 12 I would just sleep in the first clothes I grab in my closet. I then undo my hair-do slowly. Twisting it one at a time making sure not to hurt my hair, I brush my teeth and go back to the bedroom. Peeta is sitting down on the bed. I let him go to the bathroom and sit on the bed this time. I grab my hairbrush and comb my hair, smoothing those parts of hair that are tangled. I have done a few strokes when Peeta gets out of the bathroom. He sits next to me and grabs my hairbrush. He then starts brushing my hair.

"I love your hair Katniss. It has this effect on me I don't understand." he tells me taking a strand of my hair in between his fingers.

He finishes combing my hair and sets the brush on the nightstand. We both climb to bed. I rest my body in between his arms, feeling his warmth radiating from his body. Peeta then shuts the light on the nightstand and kisses my forehead, sending warmth to my body.

"I love you Katniss. I have waited five years for your love. And I knew that was the right choice."

"I love you too Peeta. I knew I made the right choice too." I give his lips a peck. "And by the way, I love your hands."

I then close my eyes and drift to a dreamless sleep.

I wake up the next morning with a snoring Peeta's arms wrapped around me. I check the clock, it is 8:00. I carefully detached myself from Peeta's wrap. And go into the bathroom. I take a shower and change into clean clothes. I tap Peeta on the shoulder lightly and he flutters his eyes open, responsive to my touch.

"Peeta you better get changed. The breakfast buffet will end at 10. It is 8:30 get dressed."

He just nods and heads to the bathroom.

While waiting I tidy the room a bit. Even though there are not a lot of things to clean.

And after a few minutes, Peeta and I go down to the loft to eat some breakfast. We check in our names with the receptionist and we enter the buffet. I grab some muffins, scones and some oranges in the buffet. I find a table and sit down with Peeta. I bite into my muffin, it was good but Peeta's was better. The scones were the same. The only thing that tastes different is the orange juice, it tastes balanced. Not too sweet, not too sour. I finish everything on my plate and wait for Peeta so that we can leave. He shortly finishes after me and we leave. Once we are upstairs we pack our bags. We then head down to the lobby where we checked out. Haymitch will be going back to District 12 tomorrow. We call a taxi and we head to the train station. We board the train back to District 12. I stared at my ring, while Peeta sketched me. We then head to the dining compartment to eat some dinner. They served the little birds stuffed with orange sauce and this raspberry crème pie. Peeta then orders a bottle of champagne to one of the capitol attendants. He then heads to the kitchen to get our champagne. He comes back and unscrews the bottle and gives us both a glass. I take a sip of the champagne little by little. Ever since my drinking experience with Haymitch I don't drink alcohol on a regular day. After dinner I feel tired and go to the compartment and sleep.

But my nightmares don't leave me alone tonight. I am in the square right in front of a giant screen. I see they are telecasting a hunger games. I see Cato and the careers. I am watching the 74th annual hunger games. I see a 12 year old girl run from the careers. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. I look at her more to realize it is Prim. She is running from the careers they are about to kill her. I scream her name. Even though it is just a screen I try to reach out for her but I can't. Eventually she gets tired and rests. The night seeps in and she is freezing cold. I could see she desperately wants to light a fire but she knows that she will be in danger if she does. As the morning comes the sun is scorching hot. The game makers are playing with the climate today. Her lips are dry and cracked. I can see true pain and suffering in her eyes. I don't like seeing her like this. I am almost losing myself. As she sits down and takes a break she puts down her weapons and sits on a log. She calms down a bit and looks better. But then Cato comes up behind her. She stumbles to the ground. Cato kicks her weapons away so she is unarmed. She crawls backwards away from Cato until she hits a tree. Then suddenly Cato brings up his sword and swings it at her. The last thing I hear is her scream before I go back to reality.

I wake up in cold sweat and my eyes are covered with dried tears. I open the light and wipe my eyes. I check the clock and see I only slept for 3 hours. I go out of my room and look for Peeta. He was just sitting down in one of the chairs out looking the vast view. I inch closer to him.

"Peeta" I gently say. He turns around and looks at me.

"What's wrong Katniss?" he asks worriedly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I nod and hug him. "She is in my dreams again Peeta. This time she was in the hunger games instead of me. And Cato killed her." I just noticed the tears in my eyes when Peeta wipes them away.

"Katniss she was never in the hunger games." He tells me as he cups my face. "She never was"

"But" I start my eyes teary. "She is dead. She is gone. She left me. I don't have a family anymore." I finish telling him in between sobs.

"Katniss, I am your family you are not alone." he takes a hold of my hand. "We will get through this together. I will never leave you."

"How long will you stay with me?" I ask him still unsure.

"Always, Katniss, always." He kisses my forehead and sends warmth though out my body.

"Do you promise?" I ask almost convinced.

"I do Katniss. I promise you that."

I kiss him send him my love through the kiss. I then lead him to our bedroom and we go to sleep.

** So please help me think of more ideas. So I can update faster. Please send me messages of what you want in the stories or review them. I will try to write faster next time bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

You Belong with Me

**Author's note: Have another chapter. Peeta will get a breakdown in this chapter. I want to know if you want the wedding in the next chapter or the one after the next chapter. Please tell me I want to know your suggestions.** **The premiere of Hunger Games is so near can't wait. So here is the next chapter hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 5: Memories

I stare blankly into my windowpane on this cold rainy day. It has been raining all day. I am waiting for Peeta to finish making the bread so we can eat some lunch. As Peeta removes the loaves of bread from the oven, I remember my dreaded memories in the rain. The few months after my father died and I was trying to sell Prim's baby clothes. The time I was rummaging through the bakery's trash bin. The loaves of bread that gave me hope. All these things were running through my mind. Until Peeta's touch brought me back to reality.

"Katniss" he taps my shoulder again "let's eat the bread is ready."

I simply agree and walk to the table. I take a seat and cut into my loaf. The smell wafting in my face, I take a bite of my loaf, and let the buttery sweet taste melt in my mouth. I have never tasted something as delicious as this.

"Peeta this is so good." I just simply slur out. I take another bite and relax in the deliciousness.

"You really like it?" he asks me with a bright face. I smile at him and take his hand

"I love it baker boy." I kiss his check leaving a buttery stain on his cheek. I wipe the butter stain of his cheek. "What is the recipe?"

"Well it is my grandmother's recipe. I found it in the bakery. I saw that our safe box was left untouched by the fire and I unlocked it."

"What else did you find?" I ask curiously. I never really knew about Peeta's life before the games. So I was curious about the things placed in there.

"Well I found some baby photos, documents, old recipes and many more." He takes a sip of his coffee and continues. "I can show you if you want." I just simply nod.

We finish our breakfast and we head to our room. He gets a big box from the back of the closet and puts it right in front of me. I immediately dig into the box. I take a photo of Peeta as a baby in my hand. He looks so cute. I trace his outline and compare the photo with the Peeta now. He has definitely kept his sweet, innocent look. I see a bit more photos of Peeta as a kid before I stand up and get my own. I open up the attic and look for the box with my stuff. Once I find it I come downstairs and give Peeta my box. And just like me he digs in my box. He then takes out a photo of me. I was a few days old; I look at the photo with him and trace it with my fingers. That baby has grown up and I miss her. I let Peeta wrap his arms around me while I just think about my childhood. I never had the best childhood but it was good until my father died and my mother stopped functioning like a human. I take out all the pictures from Peeta's box and go through it one by one. They all had enough but they weren't as joyful and open as my family. I was holding a photo of Peeta's family when I dropped it. Peeta picks the photo up and stares at it for a while. I see in his eyes misery and pain.

"Peeta" I start rubbing his back "They are fine and in a safer place." I tell him trying to comfort him.

His eyes start to water and his tears start falling. "My family is gone. My brothers, my father and even my mother" I just stay silent. He did lose everyone he loves. I lost my father and Prim but I still have my mother when I need her. Peeta has no one to turn to besides me.

I take his hand and plant a kiss on it. "Peeta we are family. We are going to be there till' the end. I love you and nothing will change that."

"I love you too Katniss. But I miss my family. I miss my mother's loud mouth in the morning; I miss those flour fights in the bakery and my father cooking squirrel." I can see in his eyes this is not the only time he did.

"I actually miss Prim's laugh, Peeta." My tears start falling when I talk about her. "I miss my father's voice. And every time he would sing all the birds would go quiet." I now am starting to sob. "I am here for you Peeta. You are not alone."

I storm out of the room and lock myself in the bathroom. I cry myself for a few minutes before I hear a knock on the door.

"Go away Peeta!" I tell him, letting my sadness overtake my voice.

"Katniss just please open this door." He then knocks on the door one more time.

I open the door and go out. I drink some water and do what my mother did when my father died, act as if everything is gone. Peeta goes up to me and wraps his arms around me. I just act numb towards him. How dare he say that he is alone? He told me that we are a family. How am I supposed to marry someone who doesn't stick to his words?

"Katniss I am sorry." He tells me pleadingly. "I was wrong. I am not alone. You are my family."

I stay silent for a few more seconds before I answer him.

"Peeta, we are about to get married. How am I supposed to marry someone who doesn't stick to his words?" I wait for a few seconds for an answer before I continue. "Peeta I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You are my world Peeta. You are the only thing that matters to me. You were the only reason I became the Mockingjay."

He then stares deeply into my eyes. He then kisses me passionately and slowly. I wrap my arms around his neck and place my head on his shoulder.

"We will be fine Peeta. I promise you that."

"I love you Katniss. Stay with me Katniss. Become my Mrs. Mellark."

"I will Peeta. I always will." I place one soft kiss on his temple before we start planning our wedding.

**Gah. I am not happy with the ending of this chapter but I really wanted to update. Please review. Till' next time bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

You Belong with Me

**Author's note: Hey guys! I just decided to make a quick update. Hope you guys like this. **

Chapter 7: Dandelions

I wake up to the smell of French toast wafting through the air. Peeta comes up to the bedroom with a breakfast in bed tray. He sets the tray down on the nightstand and pecks me on the lips.

"Good morning Katniss."

I stretch my arms and hug him.

"Good morning Peeta." I tell him sleep still obvious in my voice.

I get the tray from the nightstand and look at the contents. There is French toast with maple syrup, orange juice and some fruit. I eat my delicious breakfast that my sweet Fiancée made me. And as always, it was delicious. I lick the last few traces of maple syrup on my plate when Peeta gives me a phone.

"Peeta, why did you give me the phone, is there something I need to do?" I ask him.

"Well we need to call a planner for the wedding and I was suggesting we call Effie." He tells me calmly.

"Fine I will call Effie but you are making the cakes for the wedding." I tell him dialling Effie's number on the phone. I place the phone on my ear and wait for an answer. And after 3 rings Effie picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answers with her capitol accent. It has been a year since the rebellion and she still hasn't changed.

"Hi Effie, its Katniss" I reply back.

"Hello Katniss. Nice to hear from you again." She tells me with so much enthusiasm I can't help but smile.

"Well, Peeta and I are getting married and we need a planner. Would you like to do it?" I ask her.

"Of course Katniss. I will be there later to finalize some things with you." She tells me excitement very evident in her voice.

"Ok Effie. See you later."

I put down the phone and give it to Peeta. I get out of bed and clean the plates I used. I give the plates to Peeta and he wipes them with a cloth. After we are done cleaning the dishes Peeta goes off to work at the bakery. Ever since we came back to District 12 he has done things more productive than me. While Peeta is at the bakery I do my own things. I put on my hunting jacket and boots. And head to the woods. There is still a fence that surrounds District 12 but now the put a door so we can enter the woods. I retrieve my bow and arrow from the usual place I keep them. And I start to hunt. By the time noon comes I have caught 2 rabbits, 1 squirrel and 1 wild turkey. I go back inside District 12 and stop by the Hob. I buy some chicken meat and some wild herbs. Tonight I am cooking and I want it to be special. I go home and skin my game. I feed the entrails to Buttercup who was in the house when I came back. Ever since our crying session he has been nicer towards me.

"How are you doing Buttercup?" I tell him. I pat his head.

Buttercup purrs back as a response.

I cook the rabbit and I put the rest of my game in the fridge. I eat the rabbit with a side of buttered peas. When I was done eating I clean the house. I clean the bedroom, the bathroom, the living room and the kitchen until it was spotless. I take a nap till' a very cheerful voice wakes me up.

"Katniss, it's me Effie. Come on we are going to plan your wedding."

I get out of bed and put new clothes on. Since my clothes were stained with game blood and sweat. I go downstairs and sit next to Peeta. He must have just come home because he is still in his baker's attire. Effie then grabs a few documents from her bag and sets them in front of us.

"Here are things you will need to make sure you have in your wedding." She tells us as we curiously look at the documents.

She opens one of the documents and takes out a pen. She then slides it over to us.

"Fill this out so we can get started on the wedding planning."

We fill the forms up and hand them back to Effie.

"Ok first things first. When do you want your wedding to happen?" she asks us.

"We want to get married sometime this spring." Peeta tells Effie politely.

"Well I think I can book your wedding next month. And usually next month the flowers are blooming and are beautiful."

"That would be perfect" I tell Effie with genuine excitement.

I can believe this I will be marrying Peeta in a month.

"Well I really want to know what type of flowers you want at your wedding. Since flowers will be harder to get if we don't start ordering early."

I look at Peeta searching for an agreement to my thoughts. His eyes show me that he is ok with what I want for the flowers.

"I was thinking Primroses, Rues and Dandelions." I tell Effie as she writes it in a notebook. "Those flowers have a special significance in my life and I think it will brighten up my wedding."

"Where can we have the wedding?" Effie asks

"In the meadow" Peeta and I answer in unison.

The rest of the planning was just the regular things, like the time, who will be going, the food, the colour scheme and the theme. After a while Effie leaves and we are alone. I check the clock and see that it is almost 9 and we didn't eat dinner yet. I cook the chicken and wild herbs and we eat. By the time we finish eating it is already late so we go to bed. We hold each other in each other's arms as we go to sleep.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks "Are you still awake?" I nod and kiss his forehead.

"Yes Peeta I am still awake."

"Did you know when I was 5 years old I would secretly look at you in class? And imagine that you soon will be my wife? And now I can't believe that my dream is coming true."

I kiss his lips sweetly and gently.

"Peeta when you're heart stopped beating in the quarter quell. I almost lost myself. I never want to lose you ever again."

"Never Katniss, I will never leave you."

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too." Is the last thing I hear before sleep overtakes me.

**Sorry if the story is full on conversation or it feels so long. I just really want to update. Anyways please review! The next chapter is the wedding! OK till'next time bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

You Belong with Me

Chapter 8: The Best Day

**Hello everyone! I am back from a long time not writing. I am just really busy and it was hard to write their wedding. OK three things:**

**1. I changed up the way of marriage in District 12 since if I do the other way there is nothing to write**

**2. The next chapter is the last chapter for this story. But there is a sequel currently being made called 'Tomorrow will be Kinder' so don't worry.**

**3. Please answer the poll in my account so I can post more stories from different books and TV shows.**

**Hope you guys like it and enjoy!**

The sun is streaming through my window and the birds are chirping loudly. Today is the day. The day I have been preparing for a month. My wedding, it has finally come. I open my eyes and I am greeted by a very cheerful prep team.

"Katniss we are here!" they tell me excitedly.

I get out of bed and hug them.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too. And we are so happy that this day has finally come. We knew you will marry baker boy sooner or later." Venia tells me, her golden tattoos glistening in the sunlight.

My prep team helps me out of bed and we go downstairs. And waiting for us is a variety of breakfast items. We sit down together and eat. Only now did I notice I haven't seen Peeta.

"Where is Peeta?" I ask my prep team.

"He is in his house. We will prep him there. It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Octavia explains to me.

I nod my head and continue eating. I am grateful that he didn't back out of our wedding. After we finish eating we instantly go right into prepping. They wax my legs, pluck my eyebrows, file my nails and wash my hair. They let me rest for a while so they can attend to Peeta. After what seemed like an hour they go back to me. They pull out a dress in which was encase in a coat hanger. I pull out the dress from the coat hanger and almost cry. The dress is so beautiful. It was a simple dress with a neck piece that is buttoned at the back. The neck piece has beautiful white gems on it. And that is the only extravagant part of the dress. The rest is just a silky polyester material. The beauty of it is so beautiful only one person could have made this, Cinna.

"Who made this dress?" I ask my prep team

"Cinna did. It was one of his wedding designs for you. But the Capitol disapproved it. But Cinna told us that you would like on your wedding day so we decided to use it." Flavius tells me.

I slip the dress on with the help of my prep team. I put my shoes on; get my hair and nails done. I look at myself in the mirror and was surprised at what I see. The dress looks stunning. It hugs every curve in my body and it is so comfortable. Venia puts the finals touches on me and slips the veil on my head. My mother enters the room and I hug her.

"Katniss my baby girl is finally getting married." She tells me tears of happiness in her eyes.

I wipe the tears from her eyes and stop myself from crying.

"I remember the time you were still a baby and I was holding you in my arms and now you are a grown woman." She tells me happily.

I take her hand and hold it to my chest.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." She kisses my forehead and she wipes away her tears of happiness.

Not after a while Johanna and Annie come up to my room. They are both wearing yellow bridesmaid dresses. And they have a dandelion in their hair. I gave them both a hug.

"Annie and I have a surprise for you Katniss." Johanna tells me while rubbing her 6 month pregnant belly.

Annie then takes a box out and gives it to me. I open it to see a pearl on a necklace.

"Since you left District 13, little Finn and I have been occupying your house. And I was finding something in my closet when I found you're pearl. So Johanna and I got it made into a necklace as a wedding gift to you." Annie tells me happily.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes. But Venia wipes them away before it falls on my face.

"Honey, don't cry your make up will get messed up." Venia tells me.

Annie then places the necklace on me. I am so happy now. I have everything I need and more. Today is one of the best days of my life. We then go downstairs and get into the car. We then head towards our destination, the meadow. We walk to the place where we set up the wedding. The arch where Peeta and I are getting married under is covered with Primroses, Dandelions and Rues. The day is a very blooming spring day. Annie, Johanna, my prep team take their spots. While I stay at the very end of the aisle, the butterflies in my stomach won't stop. I am really nervous. I love Peeta with all my heart. But can I really be a good wife, or even a good mother? My thoughts were interrupted by a sober Haymitch.

"Ready Sweetheart?" he asks offering the crook of his arm.

"Haymitch I am scared." I tell him expecting to hear something to tease me.

"Katniss it will be fine."

I insert my arm in the crook of his arm when the music starts to play. When we start walking down the aisle people stand up. They give me smiles and praises as I go down the aisle. As I come closer to the aisle I see Peeta, dazzling as ever. He is wearing a simple black tux and a Dandelion is on the right hand pocket. Gale is right beside him since he was the chosen Best Man. As I get closer to the arch I let go of Haymitch's arm and take Peeta's hand. I give my flowers to Annie and I take both of Peeta's hands. He gives me a smile that assures me he loves me and I smile back. The reverend comes forward and tell us to repeat after him.

"I Katniss Everdeen" I start

"I Peeta Mellark" follows after. And we both recite our vows together.

"Promise to love and cherish you as long as we both shall live."

Tears of happiness start to swell in my eyes. Peeta holds my hands tighter and I keep the tears from falling for now.

"Till' death do us part and we will be together no matter what."

"In sickness and in health, through thick and thin, for richer and for poorer"

"I promise to love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."

"I promise to be faithful to you and only you. To love you with all my heart and my soul."

We manage to say the last sentence of our vows before my tears start falling.

"And too love you forever."

"You may now kiss the bride." The reverend says carefully trying not to break our special moment.

Peeta then takes of my veil and gives me a compassionate, sweet and happy kiss. As we kiss I could feel my tears on my cheek. Peeta wipes them off with his thumb and he hugs me. Peeta slips the ring on my finger, while I slip the ring on his finger.

"I now behold to you Mr. And Mrs. Mellark."

I can hear claps from the crowd and some cheers.

"I love you Katniss." He whispers to me softly.

"I love you too Peeta."

We walk back down the aisle as husband and wife. The people who came are throwing flower petals in our direction. I hug Johanna, Annie, Gale and my mother before we head to the reception which will be held in a fancy restaurant.

In the car I hold Peeta's hand, staring at my ring the whole time.

We come into the restaurant and our guest claps for us. We take our seats in the special area set for us. The caterers set out all of the food for dinner. Plates of sautéed Groosling in a creamy butter sauce, stuffed wild turkey with some parsnip puree and Lamb stew with dried plums are being served to all the guests and to me and Peeta. After we finish our delicious meal a dessert course is being brought out from the kitchen, a dark chocolate mousse cake decorated with strawberries, some cubed fruit and some cookies are being served to everyone. After everyone finished eating their meals Effie goes on stage. She is wearing a bright teal wig that hurts the eyes and a metallic gold dress.

"Hello everyone!" she says in her capitol voice. "I am here to give a toast to Katniss and Peeta. I was so glad that fate has brought us together and brought me to you." Her eyes are starting to tear up and I see Effie on the inside. "You gave me strength to believe in a better day. And without you we will never commit this freedom we have now." I tear slips down her face but she immediately brushes it off. "Cheers to the lovely couple." She then goes down the stage trying to act like her old self again.

After Effie, Gale goes on stage. He taps the microphone gently before talking.

"Hello everyone, we are all here today because of two people who are madly in love. One of them is my best friend since I was 14. He then looks at me and smiles. And the other was my competition for my best friend's love, Katniss and Peeta the star-crossed lovers of District 12, the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games and now Mr. And Mrs. Mellark. I am so happy for the both of you and I wish you a very happy married life." He then steps down the stage and sits with Johanna.

A few more people say their dedication to us before we start dancing. Peeta then grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. He puts his hand on my waist and we slow dance. This reminds me of the time when me and Peeta danced in President Snow's house. I immediately dismiss the thought and try to maintain being happy. I rest my head in Peeta's shoulder and hold him closer to me

"I love you Peeta." I whisper sweetly into his ear.

"I love you too." He tells me back.

I then give him a loving kiss and resume my previous position. We dance for a few more minutes before we have to cut our wedding cake. The cake was brought out by the caterers and I am stunned. The cake was a two toned green colour with realistic leaves and flowers. At some parts of the cake there is a tree bark effect. Looking at the cake was like looking at the forest. Peeta and I both hold onto the cake knife and cut the cake. We then give each person a serving, before we get some for ourselves. I eat a bit of my cake and I can clearly tell Peeta made this. And before I knew it I finished everything. The rest of the night goes fast. We dance, go some place private, we kiss, we take pictures and we go home. I change into my night clothes once we get home and go to sleep. And the last thing I thought of before I went to sleep was I am finally married to Peeta and he is my world now.

**Honeymoon is next. They will leave the next day for their honeymoon if you are wondering. Okay till next time bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

You Belong With Me

Chapter 9: Sweetheart.

**Author's note: Hello guys this is the last chapter. But there is going to be a sequel. I might have it up by next month. I am sorry if you will think that this chapter is disappointing in anyway. But I hope you like this and enjoy!**

I wake up from the sound of loud knocking on the door.

"Up and going you two!" Effie shouts through the door.

I wake Peeta up and open the door. Effie barges through the door with something in her hands.

"Here is the address of the hotel and your train tickets." She tells me handing them to me. I take a look at the documents and see the destination written on the ticket.

"We are going to District 2?" I ask Effie surprised.

"Yes, yes you are. There is a beautiful tourist spot that I am sure you will love. The hotel is even walking distance from Gale and Johanna's house so you can visit them anytime. So that's all I have to tell you and I am going to give you a moment so you can pack and prepare for your honeymoon." She informs us before leaving the room and closing the door.

I kiss Peeta affectionately before going into the bathroom to change. I take a shower and change into my green t-shirt and pants. I fix my wedding ring on my finger and give the bathroom to Peeta. As I hear the shower running I start to pack my clothes and the clothes Peeta set on the bed for me to pack. Once I am finished I zip our suitcase and put it on the floor. Just as I was about to go down to eat Peeta comes out from the bathroom. I take a hold of his hand and we go down and eat breakfast. As I chew my food Peeta holds out a box. I take the box from him and open it. And inside is a beautiful charm bracelet with my new initials and some other charms. I hug Peeta and kiss his cheek.

"This is beautiful Peeta. How did you afford this?" I ask him surprised.

"Well ever since the first Hunger Games I have been saving up money. I left my savings in my house when we were in the quarter quell and when I came back I found it. I saved up some more money and I bought you this." He tells me nicely.

I give Peeta a little peck on the lips and ask him to put it on. He adjusts the chains and fixes it onto my arm. I stare at the charm bracelet in complete awe.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss."

We then finish our food and clean our plates. We head upstairs and get our bags. We go to the train station to board the train for District 2. On the train me and Peeta look out the window the whole trip since the train ride was only a few hours away. Once we reach District 2's train station we see Johanna and Gale waving at us. We come towards them and I give them both a hug.

"Hey Catnip" Gale greets me as I hug him.

"Hey Gale"

Peeta gives Gale a friendly handshake and he hugs Johanna. Gale brings us to the hotel and we check in. Once we get our room keys we go to our room. We go inside the elevator and I press our floor number 12. And after a few minutes the elevator door opens and we go out. Peeta unlocks the door and we both go in. When I get in the room I stare at it flabbergasted. The walls are a beautiful gold colour and the room is large. In the bedroom is a large king sized bed with rose petals formed in a heart. On the nightstand lies a bottle of champagne. I quickly uncork the bottle cap of the champagne and pour two glasses of champagne. I give one to Peeta and drink the other one. When our glasses are empty we go downstairs and explore the hotel. In the hotel there is a huge library, a bakery, a shooting range and a swimming pool. By the time we finish exploring the hotel we get some dinner. I call a taxi and go to one of the restaurants that Effie suggested. We get some seats and sit down. Peeta orders for us and the waiter goes to the kitchen to get our orders. The waiter comes back with our food and we eat.

"I have dreamt of this moment for so long." Peeta tells me his face evident with happiness.

"What do you mean Peeta?" I ask him not knowing what he means.

"I am in a restaurant with my lovely wife that I have loved for so long. And we are happy and madly in love." He explains to me.

"Well I am happy that I am with you my very charming and loving husband." I reply back to him.

We finish our food before we head out to a valley. I set up a blanket on the floor and I lie down with Peeta. The night is dazzling with a lot of stars. I take Peeta's hand and hold it close to my heart.

"I love you Peeta Mellark." I whisper to him.

"I love you too Katniss Mellark."

He then kisses me and I feel the hunger I felt on the beach. Peeta wraps his arms around me and I snuggle closer to him. He strokes my hair while I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up in the bed in the hotel room. I check the side of the bed and see that Peeta is not there. He must have gone somewhere. I stand up from the bed and head to the bathroom. I reach for the doorknob and before I could turn it the door opens and Peeta comes out hair still damp from a shower. I reach out and hug him before getting into the bathroom. I take a shower and change clothes. I re-braid my hair and slip on my wedding ring and my charm bracelet. Once I go out of the bathroom I go out the room with Peeta and we go to Johanna and Gale's house. We follow the directions that Gale gave us and finally we found their house. I knock on the door politely and we wait for a response and after a few minutes of waiting Johanna opens the door.

"Hey guys I didn't expect you guys to come over." She tells us genuinely surprised.

"We wanted to surprise you and Gale." Peeta tells her for me.

"Come in Gale and I are just fixing the baby's room. We just learned yesterday I am having a girl. And we are furnishing the nursery."

I give Johanna a hug.

"Congratulations I bet she will be one of the cutest babies in all of Panem!" I happily tell her.

"Aw, Thanks I made some extra breakfast on the table. I know you  
>haven't eaten yet."<p>

"Thanks Johanna." Peeta calls out to Johanna as she goes to the baby's nursery.

We eat the breakfast that was in the table and go to Johanna's baby's room. The room has a meadow like wallpaper. All the toys are set up in their corners and are neatly organized. The crib is craved in a heart shape structure.

"This room is beautiful." I tell Johanna and Gale

"Thanks Catnip." Gale tells me proud of himself.

"Do you need any help?" Peeta asks Gale.

"Well I need help in fixing the details on the walls. You can help me if you want. While Johanna and Katniss can chat in the living room."

"Sure" Peeta says with a smile.

I go with Johanna to the living room and sit on the couch.

"So how long have you been with Gale?" I ask Johanna trying to make conversation.

"Well, after you left I went to District 2 a few months after. I got a job in a weapons company and Gale was my co-worker. We have been together for a 1 year and a half." Johanna explains to me.

"How long has Peeta been officially yours?" she asks me this time.

"We have been together for a year it took us a while to heal for us to heal but we got through it." I reply back.

"I am very happy for you and bread boy."

We talk a bit more before Peeta and Gale go to the living room.

"Do you want to see the baby's room?" Gale asks us wiping his hands on a towel.

"Of course we do!" Johanna answers.

We both get up from the couch and go to the baby's head to the baby's room and it looks so beautiful. The walls are more detailed and it feels like you're in a meadow. There are paintings now hung on the walls and a name is carved on the crib. I trace my fingers on the craved name.

"Robin" I slip out. "Robin is beautiful name Gale." I tell Gale.

"Well when we came back from the doctor and found out it is a girl I was really thrilled. One day I was walking home and I saw a very cheerful robin perched on a tree. I dreamt that my child will be as peaceful and Johanna and I decided that is her name." He tells me happiness evident in his voice.  
>Johanna gives Gale a hug, and cups her hands around his neck.<br>"I love you Gale." she whispers to him

"I love you too." He replies back.

He gives her a long and passionate kiss. After a while we eat lunch together and we go our separate ways. Peeta brings me to the place that Effie told us about and we stay there. We both hold each other's had as we watch the sunset. We stay silent for a few minutes before Peeta breaks the ice.

"Katniss do you want to have kids?" He asks me kindly.

"I don't know Peeta. I am still afraid if I do the world will take my child away from me."

"I really do want kids Katniss." He tells me almost pleadingly. "And I promise to protect them with my life."

"I know you will. You will be the greatest dad in Panem. I am sure of it. You will make sure they grow up the way we didn't and that they will be safe."

"But Katniss you have to promise me something." he tells me straight forwardly.

"What do you want me to promise Peeta?" I ask him willing to do anything.

"Promise me when the time comes and we are having kids you won't back out. Promise me that you will be open about this as much as I am." He whispers desperately.

"I promise Peeta. I promise."

We then watch the sunset falls into the horizon. And on that night when I went to sleep I let thought of having a child stay into my mind and give me a peaceful sleep.

THE END

**The last chapter. Till'next time. Hope you will stay with me till'then. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I have the sequel up already. Just go to my channel and look for Tomorrow Will Be Kinder. I forgot to remind you guys about it but yes it is posted. I posted 5 chapters already and I hope you like it and support it like you supported this story. Thank you so much for everything. I have learned so much thanks to your reviews. You guys made me keep going. I thank all of you guys for helping me.**

**- Sofia aka HungerGamesFanaddcit18**


End file.
